


Operation Phoenix

by sammikodes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammikodes/pseuds/sammikodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Mills is trying his damndest to get his mother’s to admit their feelings for one another during a series of events. Can he succeed? </p><p>For SwanQueen Week -- All 7 Prompts in one short story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Phoenix

**SwanQueen Week -- Operation Phoenix**

_“Confessions”_

 

Though Emma Swan did not live with him and his mother, Henry often saw his other mother over. Her things being left in the spare bedroom when she stayed over after family dinners and such. If only she would just stay with them and not constantly go back and forth from her own home to theirs. It wasn’t much better when he stayed at her place and Regina had to stay over. Many times he would bring up why didn’t they all just live together, both women always fell silent.

Walking by the spare empty bedroom Henry paused noticing it was cracked open. A few steps back he reached for the doorknob only to come to a halt. Hearing a voice inside Henry couldn’t help but be intrigued. Trying to act as quiet as a mouse Henry peered inside through the crack, eyes gone wide at the sight in front of him.

Standing in front of a long mirror inside the room Regina stood. Her hands tracing over a red leather jacket as she posed talking to herself. “Oh Em--ma, your hands…” Regina blushed turning to one side, her facial expressions shifting with that of her voice. “But Regina, I can’t resist you.. Especially when you say my name like that....” Chuckling Regina turned to the other side, smiling at herself as she pulled the collar of the jacket to her nose. “I will call you that all you want….” her voice lowered a she whispered into the leather. “Em--ma….” She inhaled a deep breath, slowly releasing it when she pulled it away.

Trying to wipe the smile from his face Henry clamped his hands over his mouth to hide the laughter that wished to escape him. Tip toeing backwards trying not to bump into anything, let alone to make a sound to alert his mother. Finally out of ear stretch he ran down the stairs into the living room falling to his knees laughing, loud and hard.

Walking into the house Emma Swan stared blankly at her son, tilting her head as she scratched it confused. “Henry? Are you alright kid?” she said stepping closer after setting down a bag of groceries on the table.

Looking up he wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks. Catching his breath and rubbing his stomach as it ached from laughing so hard. “I’m… I’m fine mom.” he said approaching her for a hug. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his eyes then peering over towards the staircase as Regina walked down, her hands gliding down the rails.

“Emma, you brought over what I asked for?” She said with a gentle smile.

“Your mom.” She pointed looking to Regina with a nod and smile. “Yeah, just as you requested. Everything for tonight’s dinner. You sure you want my parent’s over?” Emma crossed her arms over her chest, putting more weight to right side.

“Of course dear. It was this or your mother cooked for us. Did you really want that mess again? Not like Charming was any help in the kitchen.” Regina rolled her eyes hiding the chuckle that slipped under her breath.

Henry snickered as his mother’s went back and forth about his grandparents. How could they possibly not see they already act like a couple? But no, they had to insist they were merely just best friends raising a son together. Shaking his head Henry couldn’t help but approach them. Clearing out his throat he grinned from ear to ear, “So are Belle and Grandpa Rumple coming too?”

Both looked at one another hesitantly, shaking their heads. Regina’s eyes glancing from Emma to Henry, her head following as her lips pursed together instantly pushing Emma to take this one.

Sighing Emma gave Henry a faint smile, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry kid, but I ugh… think it’s best we just keep the family drama down to a minimum don’t ya think?”

Smiling at her Henry rested his hand on top of hers, lifting it from his shoulder. “Of course mom,” his eyes shifting to Regina, “Mom.” he snickered turning around towards the island to reach for some cookies. “So, when are grandma and grandpa coming? They are bringing Neal too right?”

“Well of course, it is a family dinner after all.” Regina laughed.

“They’ll be over in an hour, why?” Emma asked.

Shrugging Henry turned to look at them both, “Good, and no reason at all really. Just curious. Do you guys need help with anything?”

Smiling at one another they looked to Henry shaking their heads, “No kiddo, I think we got it. Go and have some fun make sure to entertain them if they show up early.”

“Alright then, you two try to keep it pg-13.” He teased quickly stepping out of the living room. Only to poke his head around the corner to see them both standing there looking confused. “Oh, and mom,” he said smirking at Regina, “make sure to say mom’s name slowly. You know how she likes it.” he winked before ducking out laughing.

Regina’s face burned red at his comment. Covering her hands over her face to turn away. Muttering curses under her breath.

Blinking a few times Emma looked to Regina, reaching her hand to rest on her shoulder for comfort. “Is there something I’m missing?”

Jumping at the woman's touch Regina stood up straight brushing Emma’s hand from her shoulder. Turning to look at her, cheeks flushed slightly. “N---no, he’s just being Henry… always persistent that son of ours.” She shrugged moving to start prepping for dinner. “Now then, we have a meal to cook Em--m-- Emma..”

Waiting for his grandparents to come over Henry ran up to his room to play his video games. After almost an hours passed he turned off the system and headed downstairs. Peeking into the kitchen to check on his moms. Smiling as he heard them laughing and smiling. He could see they had gotten into a little fun as there was food on the floor and on their faces. He couldn’t help but speak up, “Just friends?” he quirked a brow and grin, leaning against the frame.

Looking at one another they smirked before laughing. “Yes Henry, we are just friends. Emma was making a mess so of course I had to tease her…”

“Which lead to me having to dump some flour on her head is all.” Emma shrugged, snickering at her victory.

Arching a brow Henry rolled his eyes, waving at him as he turned. “Sure, just _friends_ because couples don’t do that or anything.” he sighed leaving them be. Lifting his head he proceeded towards the door opening it up as David was about to knock. “Right on time.” Henry grinned. “Glad you guys could make it.” Moving to hug David and then Snow, Henry picked up Neal to give him a hug.

Stepping inside they each slipped off their shoes. David looked towards the kitchen then to Henry, “So how goes operation phoenix? Any such luck?”

Snow nudged him with a silent glare, “We can’t force them, they have to come to realize it in time like the rest of us had.”

“Yeah, but when it’s blatantly obvious and they are in denial.. Yet the entire town knows…. I mean for goodness sake Snow, the entire town is in on a bet to see how long it takes for them to admit it.” David said throwing his hands up in the air.

Rubbing the back of his neck Henry shifted his footing, “It’s taking some time… But I think I have a plan to get mom to admit to mom… I just hope it works....” he sighed glancing back.

Extending out her hand Snow rested it firmly on Henry’s shoulder giving him a small sincere smile, “It’ll come with time Henry. Don’t rush them.”

~~~~~

“Dinner’s ready!” Emma said stepping out of the kitchen towards the dining room with plates and utensils in hand. Setting up the table, her mother helping her while her father looked after baby Neal, Emma looked to Henry, “Hey kid, can you go get your mom? She went upstairs to clean up but she’s taking an awful long time just for dinner.”

“Yeah sure.” he said, heading upstairs tapping his hands against his sides while walking towards his mother’s room. Once more stopping by the spare bedroom. Nothing. He was kind of hoping to catch her in the act with his mom’s jacket. Opening up the door slowly to his mom’s room Henry reached for his phone. Laying in bed, eyes shut, fingers curled around the leather jacket while it pressed against her nose. Taking a picture as quick as he could without her noticing Henry smirked slipping it back into his pocket. “Mom?” 

Eyes flickering open Regina jolted upwards. The jacket flinging back behind her. “H--H---enry.” she gasped. “What are you doing here?” her heart was racing, the color in her skin flushed. 

He found himself just staring at her. Trying his best not to laugh. “Was….was that mom’s jacket?” he questioned pointing at the jacket laying on the ground. “Were you… are you su---ure you're just friends?” Henry couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his lips. “Because it looks like she’s a lot more to you.”

She couldn’t stop her heart from racing at her son’s assumptions. Regina Mills, was caught in action. Standing up straight her hands falling elegantly to her sides as she strutted over towards her son. A look in her eyes that should make Henry cringe but behind the frustration of being caught Henry knew what it really was. “We will never speak of this to anyone, do you understand me?” she said in a low casted tone.

Rolling his eyes Henry’s smile fell, “Sure mom, whatever you say.” his hands folded behind his back, crossing his index and middle finger. He wasn’t going to let this down, not today. “Mom said dinner is ready, we should probably go.”

“Of course, I’m famished and we cooked such a wonderful meal.” She grinned slightly walking past him downstairs towards the dining room.

Henry leaned forward watching her moving out of earshot before he let out the built up laughter. Turning to look back at the fallen jacket beside his mother’s bed, shaking his head before he shut the door. “Yeah, just friends… totally never speaking of this again…” Once the door was shut Henry pulled out his phone opening up the photo snickering. “Mom would love to see this…”

Sitting down at the table after tucking away his phone in his back pocket Henry looked at everyone as they stared at him. “Ugh.. is everything alright?” he asked feeling a little awkward. “Did I miss something?” his brows furrowed looking from person to person.

They all looked at one another before Emma finally cleared out her throat, her eyes softened as she leaned forward a little towards him. “Henry… we…. I mean… I have something I need to tell you…”

“Okay….” hesitantly Henry swallowed back, was it good? Did his mom decide she was going to stay with them? “What did you--- have to tell me?” a questioning tone rang in his words.

“Well… “ Emma bit down on her lips, sucking on it while she tried to form her words that continued rampaging through her mind. “I was… borrowing one of your games because it looked like a lot of fun… and well… I got a little angry at it…. And kind of--- sort of--- maybe--- broke it….”

“Wait…. You broke my game? What game did you break?”

“Your DS…. I was---” she squinted fearful of her teenage sons rampage.

“You… you broke my DS? Why? What did it ever do to you?” Henry frowned, disappointment and anger starting to follow as he threw his hands up into the air.

“Henry, we’ll buy you a knew one… it’s kind of my fault too… I was egging her on about the level she was on… making fun of the fact she couldn’t beat the boss.. And no matter how many times I tried to tell her how to do it-----” Regina was cut off shockingly as Henry stood up from his chair pointing at them both.

“You helped her into breaking it?” he gasped. “When did this even happen? When did you borrow my game?”

“A week ago…” Emma admitted embarrassed of her own actions.

“A **week** ago? Is that why when I was running late trying to hunt it down you told me it’ll turn up? Were you planning on just buying me one and then hoping I didn’t notice?” he scoffed. His hands hitting down on top of the table.

“Maybe?” she cringed.

Regina resting her hand on Emma’s shoulder. Staring down her son. “Henry Daniel Mills. Seriously, it was an accident. We were going to replace it. Why are you getting an attitude over a silly game?”

David and Snow looked at each other smirking. Trying not to spit out their food from laughing so hard at the argument. They obviously didn’t understand teenage boys and their systems very well.

Rubbing his hands over his forehead he grumbled. “Because all the memory to _every_ single game is on there. So by breaking it.. I now have to replay and defeat everything all over again!” he yelled across the table.

“Do not raise your voice at me young man. I’m sorry, we’re sorry.” she said slowly standing.

Taking a deep breath Henry grinned. “Don’t worry mom, because I can play this game…” He took out his phone, walking over towards Emma and her to show them. “See, not only am I going to get a new DS but we are going to go on a family vacation.”

Regina’s face burned at the sight, fierce darkened brown eyes stared into her son’s. Lips curling over as she scowled. “Henry…” she gritted through a clenched jaw.

Emma gasped, covering the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

“Deal?” he asked pulling the phone back before either of his mom’s decided to take it from him.

“Deal…” Regina bit back slumping down in her seat staring down at her plate.

Henry happily walked back to his chair, pulling it in while wearing a proud grin. Emma sat in silence as she began to eat. David and Snow looked to Regina and Emma before looking to Henry with a puzzled look on their faces.

“What just happened?” David leaned over to ask.

His smile never leaving his face as he looked at his mom’s before saying. “Operation phoenix is officially a go.” he whispered.


End file.
